Piercings
by Taimatsu Kinjou
Summary: Kiyoshi está passando o Golden Week com seus avós, mas Hanamiya tem um novo piercing.


_Esse meu surto foi inspirado no mangá Piercings da Harada (recomendo muito)._

..::::..

Teppei faz uma pausa limpando o suor que escorria da testa com a parte limpa da sua luva e ajeita o chapéu sobre a cabeça. Era um dia quente de céu azul e sol alto, a sensação das roupas grudando ao corpo era desagradável e a pele já começava a arder, mas prometeu ao seu avô que o ajudaria com a horta a próxima vez que os visitasse e ali estava ele agora no finalzinho do Golden Week cumprindo sua promessa.

Depois que eles se mudaram para Chiba para viverem com sua tia acabou se afastando, tendo que dividir seu tempo e energia entre a faculdade e o trabalho era impossível dar a atenção que eles precisavam. Por isso procurava visita-los sempre que tinha a chance.

Se erguendo sentiu o joelho protestar, mas o ignora e se alonga fazendo todas as suas articulações estalarem, precisava de uma pausa do sol e muita água. Tirou as luvas, bateu as mãos na calça numa tentativa de tirar o excesso de terra e entrou na casa descalço, da cozinha podia ouvir seus avôs terem mais uma dessas _discussões de casal velho_ na sala e isso o fez sorrir.

Já tinha esvaziado quase uma garrada de água quando sua tia apareceu na cozinha carregando uma cesta de roupas lavadas e dobradas sob o braço. – Teppei, seu celular estava tocando agorinha mesmo.

\- Obrigado, tia, vou ver o que é. – falou com um sorriso antes dela sair e voltar aos seus afazeres.

Curioso se apressou em ver quem podia ser, esperava por Hyuuga ou Izuki que sempre estão mandando algo, preocupadíssimos com sua saúde física e mental considerando quem é seu namorado. Mas não esperava Makoto.

Franziu as sobrancelhas preocupado. Veja bem, Hanamiya não é o namorado mais carinhoso e as chances dele estar _morrendo_ de saudades a ponto de ligar é a mínima possível – se é que existe essa possibilidade –, também raramente o incomoda quando sabe que está visitando seus avós. Por isso não é de se estranhar que sua mente começasse a imaginar mil e um motivos sérios e preocupantes para ele entrar em contato.

Entrou na conversa e piscou confuso olhando para a tela do seu celular, provavelmente com a sua _expressão estúpida de surpresa_ – palavras de Makoto. Havia uma mensagem com uma imagem anexada, a foto era de Makoto mostrando a língua, mas isso não era importante, sua atenção estava toda no que havia ali, uma bolinha brilhante. Um piercing.

Um piergcing que não estava ali oito dias atrás quando pegou o trem para visitar seus avós. Tinha certeza absoluta disso.

Distraído com a foto, surpreso e com as sobrancelhas arqueadas leu a mensagem e ficou vermelho. Prendeu a respiração e engoli saliva sentindo todo seu sangue correr em direções opostas. _Merda._

"Qual será a sensação de um felátio?"

Em Tokyo, Makoto joga seu corpo no sofá se acomodando nas almofadas, com os dentes quebra um pedaço do chocolate e sente o doce derreter na língua espalhando seu sabor amargo; já não se sentia tão estranho ter o piercing ali. Os primeiros dias foram um inferno, falar é frustrante quando sua língua está dolorida e inchada, ela parece grande demais para a sua boca e você se sente consciente de algo que nunca deu tanta atenção, é desconfortável, só não foi pior que perfurar os mamilos. Mas agora era como se a joia sempre estive ali e mal a notava.

Distraído usou a mão desocupada para desbloquear a tela do celular, rolou todas as suas conversas sem muito interesse esperando as respostas do seu time, se alguém estava livre para fazer alguma coisa, estava quase morrendo de tédio. Revirava os olhos sem tentar decifrar a mensagem cheia de emoticons de Hara quando o aparelho vibrou com uma nova notificação.

 _Kiyoshi_ , constatou com um sorriso ao ver o nome _Tolo_ entrar no seu campo de visão.

"Estou voltando"

Makoto piscou ao ler a resposta e gargalhou até seu celular escorregar entre as almofadas e o riso morrer num suspiro, agora sorrindo com malicia se perguntou qual expressão o seu grande tolo tinha ao olhar a foto. Bem, ele tinha quase uma hora para se preparar e ver a reação ao vivo.

\- Mal posso esperar. – falou lambendo os lábios e fazendo o piercing girar entre os dentes.

..::::..

 _Então, o que acharam? Essa é curtinha, feita meio às pressas num dos meus momentos nonsense, mas espero que tenham gostado, nem que só um pouquinho!_

 _Desculpa não ter a parte do felátio, fica pra uma próxima e.e_

 _~Kissus da Taimatsu~_


End file.
